VGHS Season 4
by Oraandlink
Summary: The summer after VGHS is over, Jenny returns to the town, and stirs up some trouble. When she drops by Brian's house, all hell breaks loose, and our heroes are forced to band together once again, in order to defeat one of their old friends, along with some new help along the way. Rated M for possible future lemons and/or cussing. Lots of that.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first 'episode' of my version of Season 4 of Video Game High School. There will be tears, bloodshed (maybe) and lots of sighs. Lots and lots. You will cry, you will punch things, and you will probably kill something. Those are the feelings I feel that this will incite. I am basing this fic off the look that Brian gave the tv with Jenny on it at the end of the final episode. Good luck!**

A blond woman with wrap-around sunglasses drove towards her old friend's house, a smile on her lips. It had been so long, and she was truly depressed she hadn't bothered to see him in the past two years since she left for Paris. She was finally back in the U.S., and she was excited.

"Brian, I can't wait," She said out loud as she pulled up the driveway to Brian's house. She got out of the car and shut the door behind her. "Ah, good to be back," She stated, moving towards the front door, grinning.

When she reached the door, she rang the doorbell.

"COMING!" She heard a voice say from behind the door, before the door flew open, to reveal her ex-boyfriend, Brian D.

The look on his face was surprising. Instead of embracing her, he just stood there, gawking. "Well, are you gonna let me come inside?" She asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, of- of course," He said, moving aside and letting her inside. "Welcome to my house." He swept through the main room and led the way to his room. "Mom, this is Jenny. Jenny this is mom."

"Hello, Ms. D, I'm Jenny-"

"Oh, trust me, I know exactly who you are. You're the girl who broke my little boy's heart." Jenny stopped mid-sentence, looking like she had just been fragged.

"No, mom, she's my… _friend._"

Jenny felt the resentment being thrown her way with that sentence, like a freight train of guilt.

"Come on. My room's this way," Brian said, leading the way. Jenny followed, looking at the pictures on the wall. Cheeto hissed at her, then ran away as she neared Brian's door. Jenny heard Brian's mom coughing heavily from the other room.

"Well, you've… changed," Jenny stated, moving to sit on the chair in front of Brian's computer. She spun it around and looked up at him.

"Yeah… VGHS changed after you left. The FPS team broke up, the Drifting team broke up, hell, most of the teams broke up. From what I hear, they were already thinking of doing it, even before Napalm, you leaving was just the final sign," Brian laid down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

Jenny sighed. "Well… I'm back, or at least for a few months," She said, grinning fakely.

"Few months… Ha, that's how long we were at VGHS together, right? And how long we were… And how long it took for you to realize I wasn't good enough anymore," Brian laughed at it all, unbelieving, much like his mother, that the girl who broke his heart was back in his room.

Jenny dropped her grin. "You know what, Brian, you said that I could, you gave me permission to leave our relationship, and you let me go. You can't say-"

"Oh, I can't say… what? That I still care for you? That I wish that it was like it was before? That I wish that, above anything else, you had stayed in touch with me?!" He shouted, standing up.

"Brian, I…"

"No, no, Jenny, you nothing! You left me without a second regard, as if what you meant to me was nothing! Why did you even come here?! Without calling ahead, or letting me become emotionally prepared?"

"I… Wanted to say hi. I'm in town with my team, and-"

"Oh, yeah, that team, you mean the Panthers? The ones that you just ditched us for?"

"I didn't ditch you!" Jenny shouted, standing up.

"If you hadn't ditched us, than I feel that, on the off-season, that you could have come by, you could have… called us, one of the most simple goddamn things!" Brian shouted back.

"Brian, if I had known that, all I was coming here for was to get reprimanded, I would've thought about not coming at all," She said, turning and leaving through the door.

"Jenny…" Brian said to himself, then collapsed on the floor, beginning to cry.

**This is more of a... Sample, to see whether or not you guys like this form of writing. I'll release the rest of the episode later, when I finish it.**


	2. Sort of

**If anyone would so kindly tell me what they think of this, I could figure out whether or not I want to continue this.**

**So, please, someone please favorite, follow, or just reply. Any of them will do.**


	3. Season 4 Act 2

"Alright, explain the entire situation to us."

"Well, she randomly came here, and decided to talk to me. I led her in here, and we spoke calmly for awhile, until she mentioned the Panthers. Then I snapped. I flipped out on her, and we began shouting at each other, before she stormed out of the room, and… this happened."

"Alright, so basically, the bitch came over here, just to ruin your life again?"

"I… guess so."

"We'll show her! Someday, if not today!" Ted shouted, standing up in a heroic pose, before falling over himself.

"Kids, why don't you come out here and make yourselves something?" Mrs. D said down the hall.

"One second mom!" Brian shouted down the hall, sticking his head out the door. He pulled it back inside, then said something quietly to his friends, and then they filed out of the room, smiling politely.

"Is… is anything wrong?" Mrs. D questioned from her spot on the couch, not looking away from the television.

"No, mom, everything's perfectly fine."

"The only time that you acted like that is…"

"Nope! Everything is fine!" Brian replied, grinning nonchalantly.

"Riiight… Well, I'm gonna go back to playing my game. You kids have fun," She said, picking her controller back up.

Brian nodded. "Right, mom!" He entered the kitchen, his friends following closely behind. "What do you guys want?" He questioned, going through the cabinets.

"Mostly we have cereal, but… Why are you guys looking at me like that?" He turned, looking at Ki and Ted.

"... We were planning on applying to a college," Ki replied, looking at Brian.

"Aaand?"

"Well, dude, we were hoping you would apply with us! What with your scores, they would accept you right away, wherever it is!" Ted said, smiling.

"Well, I can't exactly go," Brian replied, going back to looking for a snack.

"Why?" Ted and Ki asked at the same time.

"Well, because, last time I left my mom, she had to do things for herself, which wasn't exactly the best."

"She's alive, isn't she? Even more so than when we came here after that first year, right?" Ki asked, gesturing out at Mrs. D.

"Yeah, but now, her legs aren't doing too well, and her organs are shutting down, first her liver, and now one of her lungs… You saw the oxygen tank when you came in, right?"

"Yeah…" Ted said sadly.

"Well, if I leave, I'm afraid my mother won't be able to take care of herself, much less survive, even the first few days. She'd probably-" Brian was cut off as he heard some shouting coming from the living room

"Brian! Brian! Get- get in here!" Brian's mom shouted, her voice sounding… strangled.

Brian glanced at his friends, before they all bounded out into the living room. "What is it-?" Brian stopped, looking at his mom's face. "Mom?" He questioned, horrified.

"Brian, son, come here closer," She said, coughing blood.

"Y- yeah, okay, mom," He replied, kneeling beside her.

"Brian, I know I haven't been the best mother," She said, grabbing his hand. "But it's just-"

"Mom, you're dying-"

"Shut up, Brian! Right now, I'm trying to connect with you, be a mother!"

Her son quieted, awaiting what she wanted to say.

She sighed. "Since your father past away, I haven't been all… here." Her eyes began glossing over. "But since that bitch Jenny broke your heart, I had to man up and face the responsibilities I had been avoiding, to comfort you. Do excuse my language, but it had to be said."

"Shhhhh….. Mom, it's okay. You need to rest. You've come far."

"No! I'm not going down sitting on my ass!" Mrs. D shouted at her son, pushing herself off the chair. She pulled the oxygen tank tube out of her mouth and nose. She began coughing heavily.

"MOM NO!" Brian shouted, jumping to grab his mother.

"I love you, Brian," She muttered, smiling through tears at her son, between coughs.

She crumpled to the floor.

"MOM! MOM! NOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
